


Nothing On Me (But You)

by 185cmbaekhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Face Slapping, Fight Sex, Hair-pulling, Hardcore, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mirror Sex, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Trucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/185cmbaekhyun/pseuds/185cmbaekhyun
Summary: Tonight, Kai’s determined to not let Sehun escape, no matter what. Even if he has to shoot him dead.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 158





	Nothing On Me (But You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeongsleggo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongsleggo/gifts).



> In-truck computer system, or onboard systems, is the type of truck they’re in.

The junkyard is eerily quiet late at night, deserted seeming. Kai climbs into high piles of rusty cars to blend into the cracked windshields and metal work to commence surveilling time. 

From up there, he can spot the Mercedes Benz truck awaiting for Sehun. Tall and sealed tight. It’ll be only a matter of time until Sehun bites the bait, and Kai will finally be able to roar his victory. 

He's been chasing the lawbreaker for half a year now, and to say Kai is growing impatient is the understatement of the century. Surely, Sehun has been on the run for years now, made a name for himself in the list of many law enforcement officers. He knows his ways to become untraceable and cover his tracks wherever he passes by. After all, Sehun is a genius of many sorts, not only when it comes to cracking codes and workstation.

The hacker is wanted by people of high positions all over the country, perhaps even overseas. From politicians to even priests. Sehun has angered even the most dangerous kind of people. He uses his skills to let his tracks be encrypted just like his hacking. He’s crept himself into no banal citizen was supposed to meddle in and made a mess like never seen before, stirring an uproar in the whole government. Sehun is no amateur in what he does, either. He’s aware he’s messing with powerful, untouchable people, stealing their money. He’s either suicidal or just plain shameless. 

Kai’s got to give the guy some respect. Sehun has the guts and the passion. And it only makes the mission all the way more thrilling. 

But then, Kai got in the picture, hired respectively to capture the hacker. Kai was on high demand. He doesn't care about the reasons. He’s there for the money and to get the job done. Quick and effective, some might call it heartless. Kai calls it professional. Morals are a weakness and no person still living has accused him of having either. Therefore, Kai never misses a target. He’s ruthless. He has no scruples. He would do anything to catch his targets. And with Oh Sehun would be no different.

Tonight, Kai’s determined to not let Sehun escape, no matter what. Even if he has to shoot him dead. Oh, he wanted to take Sehun down and wipe that pretentious smirk off his face so badly. 

Kai’s the best for a fucking reason, he has the highest payments because he earns them diligently. He’s had the most dangerous criminals scratched off his list of accomplishments. He wouldn't just let one rascal outlaw ruin his reputation so easily. Sehun might be shrewd and unpredictable, capable of dodging danger in the smartest ways, but Kai has an advantage. He’s stronger. And he can play smart too. 

  
  


_ ***** _

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun’s itching to get his hand on the new gadgets he set up in his lair. There’s no place better than a junkyard, deep into the back of a truck, to hide out. Whatever setbacks he might come across, moving would be a lot easier and all the way quicker. The truck certainly cost him a fortune, but then again, the money didn’t come from his pocket to begin with. 

With night ahead of him, Sehun unlatches the cargo truck doors and sneaks into the spacious slot, sighing in delight once light is illuminating the area. His cutting-edge lab is top tier, built to impress, and somewhat, among machines and wires, it feels more like home to him. 

He takes a seat behind the high-tech monitors, fingertips running over the control panels, already deciding on his next target for the night. Rumor has it that the head of the Seoul Police Department has been frauding public money in order to generously sustain a second family. A sham worthy enough not only for Sehun’s pocket, but also for the greedy, malicious netizens once Sehun leaked evidence to the internet. 

Tonight’s going to be like no other, Sehun thinks to himself as his fingers hoover the keyboards, as ready as they would ever be. But before he can prompt his fingers to start working, his eyes briefly catch movement through the mirror.

Someone’s trying to force entrance. 

Sehun immediately springs out of his seat and crouches behind the barrier of machinery placed around the semi-trailer, blending with the shadows. The doors are never left sealed when Sehun’s working inside, for safety measures. He needs an easy way out in case he turns out being ambushed and chased, thus the large mirror meticulously set on top of the monitors, and of course, random piles of boxes precisely for hiding. 

When the seal-doors finally wrench open, Sehun holds in a breath as he watches a tall man leap inside. The intruder steps into the light, eyes scanning around watchfully and not an ounce of hesitation in his movements. 

Sehun’s defenses instantly guard down as soon as he recognizes the man. 

"Oh no, not you again." Sehun groans, revealing his frame as he pushes himself to his full height. Perhaps just out of habit, or even just for show, along with a smirk Kai aims his gun at Sehun, who doesn’t bother even batting an eye at that. 

"Surprised to see me?" 

“Not at all. I’m fucking tired of seeing that face of yours.” Sehun deadpans, stepping out from behind the boxes. This isn’t their first encounter, not by a long shot. And this most likely won’t be their last fight either. One can assume Kai is dangerous just by one look at the man’s sharp eyes, and his devilish smile. Admittedly, Sehun felt threatened once, but things have changed ever since. 

In fact, Kai is a lot of talk, but not enough walk. At least not to Sehun. Not after their first fight, or when Sehun ended up pressed against a wall, trapped into the agent’s strong arms. The tension’s been sharp and stifled, and not so coincidentally, Sehun’s been ducking out of it with barely any scratches. Clearly, Kai enjoys teasing and torturing, but when it comes to Sehun, it goes way beyond that. Sehun figured that out a long time ago. It wasn’t anything hard to notice when the other’s gaze kept lingering on Sehun’s lips, when his hands groped where they weren’t supposed to.

“Don’t worry. This will be the last time you see me before I put you in jail.” Kai snickers, chancing a step further, the gun leveled right at Sehun’s forehead. 

“Right,” Sehun gives a careless roll of eyes. “You’re just going to let me go. Again.” He walks right past Kai, uncared for the gun hunting him so closely. He feels Kai freeze in bewilderment, and it brings a triumphant grin to Sehun’s lips. He absolutely  _ loves _ wounding the agent’s ego. 

“Excuse me?”

Sehun turns around to face the other man. He takes in his stupid polished grey suit, and the horrible sleeked back hair, gloved hands and heavy guns. The suit of a killer. Still not intimidating to Sehun. He sees Kai’s jaw clenching along with the grip around the trigger, and unsurprisingly, his eyes flicker down to Sehun’s mouth, doesn’t let go as if it’s hypnotized, but furious at the same time. 

“I know you like me, Kai-ssi. You want to fuck me or whatever. That's why you can’t catch me. Admit it.” Sehun’s smirk widens.

“You must really have a death wish.” Kai grits out, deep voice catching in his own rage. Sehun shakes his head, in feigned compassion.

“I don’t. You can’t kill me. They need me alive, they need my brain. Without it, they can’t get their money back.” He points to his own temple, to his leverage. Kai’s lips purse in distress, the veins traveling up his arms popping up as his grip tightens around the gun. 

“Well, I can still hand you over to them with a few broken bones,”

“Oh Dear God, I’m so scared.” Sehun teases, flailing his hands mockingly. And that’s the last straw. Kai’s charging at him savagely. But Sehun wasn’t poking without knowing he’d have the upper hand in this fight. Sehun is not only an expert of the robotics, he’s also a trained fighter, which results in a quick blocking and Kai’s gun being knocked out of its grip and dropping to the ground. Sehun expertly manages to haul him against the metal walls in the next beat, an arm pressed against the other’s neck, trapping him. 

“What? You think you’re stronger than me?” He whispers right against Kai’s shocked face, and for a second he tries struggling against Sehun’s hold, until he gets himself together and kneels at Sehun’s groin, wriggling out of the grip and switching their position. Sehun catches himself on the receiving end of the attack, back pinned against the wall.

“You were saying?” Kai asks, arching a brow of triumph. But Sehun chuckles, full and confident. 

“Damn, you want to kiss me so bad right now.”

The sound of the open palm meeting Sehun’s cheek rings through the confined space of the trailer. Sehun freezes, standing there with disbelief scrawled across his features, and sharp pain searing through the side of his face. It was a hard slap. Loud and infuriated. Kai’s hand definitely stings where it made contact with Sehun’s face, even through the glove of his killing suit.

Despite the audacity of the action and the humiliation Sehun was supposed to be feeling, it felt  _ good _ . Sehun felt heat coarse through his whole body as he heaved breaths of shock and frustration. And judging by the look of shrill satisfaction in Kai’s eyes, he felt the same.

Sehun feels like a bundle of raw nerves and live wires, working on reactionary instinct as he wounds up to retaliate. Kai catches up quickly, though, his reflexes allowing him to catch the wrist of the incoming attack. Sehun pushes off of the cold wall, unbalancing Kai, who sprawls back against the controls.

Kai grabs his other flailing arm, and like a test of reaction time, Sehun’s knee immediately comes up to meet the killer’s gut.

“Uggh!” grunts Kai, starting to double over.

But he arrests the motion after a second, pushing through the pain to shove Sehun backwards into that same wall with a snarl. He uses his body weight and muscles to hold him there, pinned so they are face-to-face.

It feels too close to the many other times Kai pushed him up against a wall or floor or whatever other surface was around in all their previous arduous combats. Too close to resemble lust, passion in the heat of the moment. Too rough in all the right ways. Arousal joins anger in Kai’s expression, and Sehun feels his body respond; a fire being stoked low in his abdomen, his cock giving a twitch. He wills himself not to get hard, watching as Kai apparently fights the same urge, eyes scrunching shut, jaw clenched. Kai lets out another low growling noise as he lets go of Sehun’s wrists, backing up slightly in the space the truck allowed. Sehun can still feel his breath hot on his face.

“You’re going to regret this,” He says, the threat in his tone unfamiliar, but feeling right. Like something that’s been building inside him.

“Just come here and get this over with.” Sehun huffs, his own breath halting in his throat. “‘Cos I don’t feel like I can hold myself back any longer either.”

Kai shoves up into his personal space again and kisses him, hard and bruising. Big hands push Sehun’s hair into his knuckles aggressively, pulling harshly, and holding his head in place, fingers twisted into his hair.

Kai just dives in without bothering to warn Sehun, lips engulfing his own, tongue pushing for entry against his closed lips. Sehun responds almost instantly, trapped against the killer’s rigid body, whose other strong hand comes up to grab his chin. Holding his jaw hard enough to hurt, making him want to open it just to relieve the pressure.

Sehun feels like he might snap; strung so tight, adrenaline still lingering in his veins, every part of him wanting to run or fight. Rage and passion, two sides of a coin that was spinning on its side, and he can’t tell which face would land upright. For a moment, his mind backtracks and he tries to object in between unreturned caresses—to tell Kai off. None of this is right, it feels like surrendering to the enemy —but Kai reads his parted mouth only as an invitation to delve deeper, kisses getting messier and more forceful.

Sehun doesn’t even know he was going to do it until it had already happened, an animalistic noise coming from his throat as he snaps at the intruding lips, pushing back against Kai with all his strength at the same time.

“You fucking bit me! What the hell, Sehun?” Says Kai, fury flashing in his eyes as he brings his hands to his mouth and touches at the open skin, fingers coming away bloody. A dark red oil slick on the fighter’s shiny black gloves.

“You don’t get to complain,” Sehun says, and it doesn’t even sound like his own voice. “I’m giving you what you want.” He can taste the tang of Kai’s blood and it makes him feel slightly ill as he stands his ground.

He doesn't know why he did it. Whether out of some urge to get back at the man, or some twisted desire to mark him in return. To burn himself into Kai so he can’t just forget when this is all over, when their frustrations are satiated. So Kai can’t just go back to his life of chasing people like nothing happened, like he didn’t take over and then shattered Sehun’s whole world. 

All it took was one kiss, and now Sehun feels like he might never get enough. He wasn’t planning it to go like this, his own accusations coming back to bite his in the ass. 

He watches as Kai sucks at the wound on his plump lips, then turns those dark, tempestuous eyes on him. Those eyes Sehun knows he’d love to stare at, get lost in them; holding secrets between them. The horror of revelation hits him anew. Kai’s eyes have been hiding secrets indeed, but not sharing them. Not with Sehun, of all people.

Before Sehun can even react, one of Kai’s hands is pushing at his chest, leaving a bright red smear on the white fabric of his white shirt. His head bumps against the slanting cold and hard metals, making it throb with pain yet again, strong hands crushing into his biceps, fingers wrapping around to dig in just above his elbow pads. Kai looks like he wants to say something, a vein in his temple twitching, the deep shadows beneath his eyes darker than usual. He leans in next to Sehun, breath tickling his ear.

“Let me correct your previous statements. I’m giving you what  _ you _ want. You’re  _ my _ bitch.”

Sehun hates himself for how true it is. The words feel like salt in the deep wounds. Flaying him open from the inside, exposing his shameless desires. He struggles against the man; a futile endeavour and he knows it, but he would hate himself more if he doesn’t struggle now.

“You’ll let me fuck you… like a slut in heat that you are.”

And again, before Sehun can retaliate, his tongue is in Kai’s mouth, reciprocating advances from earlier. He’s so weak against the man who’s been chasing him. He shouldn’t want him this much. Yet his body is as traitorous as his heart, hard and desperate already. Shame prickles hot along the back of his neck, but it just rolls into the complexity of his desire, inflaming the need coursing through him.

Their kisses are savage and messy, even more so with a constant trickle of blood coming from the side of Kai’s mouth. Now, their very first encounter, and all the hostility between them seems old and faded—like decades passed since then, rather than just months. Something is dredged up, though, a sense memory, and Sehun flicks his tongue into the cut he made on Kai’s upper lip.

He hisses and catches Sehun’s lower one between his teeth in response, clamping down with just the right force to be a promise—and a threat. Kai’s grinding against him, the electric feeling of their erections rubbing together making his breath hitch and stutter out of his lungs.

“Sehun… fuck…” Kai’s voice communicates the desperate, needy feeling that surged through Sehun, too.

The only response he can manage is to flip around so he can brace his weight against the wall; face and chest pressing into the padded surface, nails clawing at metal, and ass tucked up against Kai’s pelvis. He can feel Kai’s length slide up and down the cleft, hearing the man groan behind him. Two thin layers of fabric all that separates them, and it's still too much. Sehun exhales with relief as Kai rucks up his red jacket and shirt and yanks the zipper of his pants down.

“Fuck!” he can’t help letting out a little gasp as Kai’s gloved hands finds his cock and gives it a few quick tugs. It seems to throb in time with the now lessened throbbing of his head; his whole body beating with aching need.

“You’re gonna do everything I say,” Kai mutters against his ear, licking at his neck before biting his earlobe, hand never stopping stroking Sehun’s shaft. 

“Why should I?”

“Because,” His other hand cradles the back of Sehun’s head, pulling his hair hard and brutal. “You’re a slut and you want my cock, that’s why.”

Sehun just can’t find the spirit to deny that. So he can only moan, helplessly. Giving in entirely to the other.

“Take off your pants,” Kai orders, stepping away enough to watch. A wave of shame shoots down Sehun’s body, but still he finds himself obeying, trembling hands undoing his double belts and sliding down his jeans, going as far as shimming out of shirt and jacket as well, as Kai deliberately seats himself to enjoy the performance. 

“Now bend over for me. Over that desk.”

Sehun halts, cheeks burning. He glances at Kai, under his lashes. The man is sprawled lazily and expectant, also looking impatient. He arches a bossy brow at Sehun, as though asking him what’s taking him so long. He seems to sense Sehun’s unsettlement, and maybe realizes that Sehun won’t be up for this game if he’s going to get himself hurt in any way, so he says:

“Don’t worry baby, just gonna get you all opened up for me,” Kai says, and it doesn’t make Sehun feel any better, especially with that look of ferocity Kai is sending him, as if he owns him, making him press closer to the desk. “Turn around and let me see if your hole is as pretty as your cock.”

“Fuck you,” Sehun snarls, unable to meet Kai’s eyes. If he stated Kai wasn't a threat before, he's taking it all back. Strangely so, his cock seems to only harden, twitching between his legs under the rapt attention. 

However, Kai doesn’t get mad, just gives him that stupid, cocky grin. Sehun does his best to look regal even though he’s stripped bare, and finally musters up the courage to meet Kai’s glare. 

Kai sighs, condescending. “Look, you can either bend over or we can stop this right now. Guys in prison won’t be as gentle as I'm being.”

Whatever bravado Sehun was running on drains out of him. He knows he has no choice. Just like he knows if he offers something else—to do it himself, for example—Kai won’t allow it. He wants to be in control, and Sehun deep down, wants to be controlled. 

Kai wants to see him like this. Wants to see him humiliated and degraded.

Worse still, there’s a part of Sehun that wants it too. He’s so scared, but at the same time, he’s never been more turned on in his life.

Hardly breathing, Sehun turns and lays his palms flat on the table, in the small space between the piles of tools strewn around. His long arms won't allow him to arch all that much, so he’s not surprised when Kai says, “Come on, you can do better than that.”

Gnawing at the inside of his cheeks to keep from snapping at Kai, Sehun leans down onto his elbows this time and shivers when he can feel how exposed this makes him.

“Almost there,” Kai says in an unpleasant manner, "Spread them for me." And then Sehun is complying, reaching behind himself to push his asscheeks open. 

He hears a groan, followed by a couple of steps, and then there’s a gloved hand at the back of Sehun’s neck, shoving him further down. Sehun has no choice but to go all the way down, hissing as his chest touches the cold surface of the desk and his arms slide out beside him. 

“Fuckin’--- Thought I could make you hold still with your ass spread for me for a while.”

Sehun chews at his cheeks so hard he tastes blood, but it keeps him quiet as he tucks his arms in close to his sides, his face pressed into the surface of the desk. 

"Bit I can't wait any longer to get my hands on you." Gloved hands palm at his ass and Sehun gasps as the cool air of the room hits his hole and makes him squirm.

“Oh yeah, very pretty, aren’t you?” Sehun hears the sounds of a zipper and then a distinct click before cool lube is dribbled over his hole. Sehun doesn't even have time to question where it came from, if Kai already had this all planned out. A gloved finger chases after Sehun's crack, rubbing it into him and Sehun lets out a harsh breath at the sensation. “Pretty little hole like that I’m surprised you're this tight. Can't wait to make you all loose for me, fuck you mean.”

The thought is awful, sickening and downright rude, but Sehun’s cock gives a desperate little twitch.

He shoves a finger inside Sehun without much consideration for being gentle.

Any reply Sehun might have come up with is lost to the overwhelming feeling, the burn of the careless intrusion, the shock of it. He forces himself to relax; not a simple task considering the position he's in, holding himself up against the desk and bent at the waist.

Every fibre of his being still wants to scream at the man doing this to him, even as it wants him in equal measure.

Kai shoves another finger into him, the lube only just easing the way enough to keep it from being unbearably painful. Sehun bites back a whimper, letting the sensation wash over him, the pain-pleasure of it breathtaking—quite literally. He struggles to take in a breath, but it's good. He doesn’t want care or delicacy right now anyway. 

Kai crooks his fingers, rubbing inside Sehun just so, and white hot pleasure sears through him. It's blinding heat, like pure desire seeping into every cell of him—making him moan, forgetting everything but where they are joined, brain addled by Kai’s rough touch.

Sehun’s moans are cut off when another gloved finger stops rubbing and pushes into him, slowly, but unyielding. It moves inside of him in a cursory, almost clinical fashion, pulling at the rim of his hole and massaging the muscles to open and relax. Sehun has barely managed to get used to that before another finger is pushing into him and he can’t withhold his gasp this time.

The fingers are thick, made even more so by the leather gloves and they quickly begin working him open, scissoring inside of him. There’s no regard given for how this feels for Sehun, just the work of accomplishing the task of opening him up. Despite this or perhaps because of it—Sehun doesn’t want to think too much about it now—Sehun’s mouth is open and panting, his breath fogging the desk beneath him. It’s so distant, so dispassionate, but still Sehun feels hot all over, like his skin is being pulled taut.

By the time the fourth finger is pressing in, Sehun is sweating a little, arching his back into the fingers inside of him, chasing after them when they leave him. It’s made even more intense by the fact that, this entire time, Sehun has been listening to the distinct slick sound of Kai jerking off. The thought of Kai stroking his cock while he simultaneously fingers Sehun open does things to Sehun that he will never admit to.

But he likes it.

Suddenly, Kai’s fingers leave him too quickly. 

“That’s enough.” Even though Kai has been jerking off this whole time, he barely sounds winded. Sehun stays right where he is, panting and waiting, hole gaping.

Sehun shudders as Kai’s big hands grip his asscheeks and spread them open, and then Kai spits, making Sehun gasp as Kai rubs it into his hole.

“Pretty little fuckhole all wet for me. Come here, baby.” Kai grips Sehun by the hips and guides him backwards. Sehun looks back to see Kai’s cock and balls out, his pants and briefs pulled down just enough. 

The sharpness of the sudden pressure against him makes Sehun shudder. Before he can get used to it, Kai's already changing things up again. His strong hands hold his hips tight, nearly painfully, and the blunt press of his cock makes Sehun drop his head and gasp for breath as Kai tugs him back to the chair he previously took and flops down, bringing Sehun with him. 

One of Kai’s hands leaves Sehun’s hip and grips the base of his cock, his other hand guiding Sehun down onto it.

“Fuck,” Sehun gasps, his grip white-knuckled around the arms of Kai’s chair as the head of Kai’s cock breaches his hole. It’s big, fucking bigger than those fingers, that’s for sure.

“I know, baby, I know.” Kai doesn’t sound placating, only smug and if Sehun could, he would slap him.

Slowly, Sehun sinks down onto Kai’s cock, taking it slow, inch by inch. He doesn’t know what he’s more surprised by: how good that stretch feels or the fact that Kai is letting him go so slow at all. Eventually, Sehun manages it, sits in Kai’s lap with his back to Kai’s chest, his dick red and aching and bobbing against his stomach.

He’s so full, like Kai re-arranged his insides just to fit his thick, stupid cock in there. Kai’s hands soothe up and down Sehun’s sides, across his stomach—where Kai presses like he wants to feel his cock in there—up Sehun’s chest where those thick fingers rub at Sehun’s nipples. A high keening noise fills the room and it takes Sehun a moment to realize that it’s coming from his own mouth.

Kai’s cock gives a twitch inside Sehun and Sehun could burst with satisfaction.

“Christ, you’re fucking tight,” Kai breathes. “What, are you not getting fucked enough? Are you lonely, Sehun? With no one to fill your slutty little hole?"

Using his grip on the arms of Kai’s chair, Sehun carefully lifts himself up, groaning as Kai’s cock slides out of him, rubbing against the insides of his hole so perfectly. It feels even better going back in and Sehun is immediately tempted to move around, to find that angle he knows will hit his prostate perfectly.

But, in the end, this isn’t about him.

So Sehun focuses on Kai, his thighs trembling as he rides Kai’s cock, slowly. Knees bent and feet resting on Kai's thighs. He rocks his hips into it, waits until Kai is fully seated in him before grinding down and rolling his hips in little circles. Sehun still can’t get over how full he feels and his amazement at himself for even being able to fit so much inside him, but it’s more important that Kai enjoy this.

And he certainly is.

Kai’s breath is decidedly ragged against Sehun’s skin, his hands hot and moving constantly over every bit of Sehun they can reach. When Sehun's legs give out and drop down, he glances over his shoulder, Kai’s head is ducked down, watching his dick disappear into Sehun’s hole, the tops of his cheeks tinged red and barely visible through his hair.

The smell of Kai’s cologne fills the air, mixed with sweat and weed and it should be disgusting, but there’s a part of Sehun that revels in it.

“Such a pretty little slut, aren’t you?” Kai murmurs, his hands coming to massage at the globes of Sehun’s ass, his thumb rubbing at Sehun’s stretched out rim. Sehun can’t help a little gasp at that as he sinks down again onto Kai’s cock, all the while feeling Kai rubbing at his hole like he wants to fill him up even more.

The thought of it sends a wave of heat rushing right to his cock.

Sehun’s thighs and arms are burning with effort and he knows he’ll be sore all over tomorrow. But it’ll be worth it. If he’s being honest with himself, it’s worth it just for that addicting stretch and slide of Kai’s cock inside him.

“All right, that’s enough of this,” Kai says and Sehun is startled into stopping, sunk halfway down onto Kai’s cock. 

Sehun chokes out a gasp as Kai pulls out of him suddenly and Sehun doesn’t have time to process it before he’s being shoved back down, face-first onto the table. His hands fly out to catch himself instinctively.

Kai tsks. “Let me take it over from here, baby.”

Sehun cries out as Kai shoves back into him in one hard thrust that sends Sehun rocking forward on the table.

“So fucking tight,” Kai grunts, and that’s all the warning Sehun gets before Kai starts pounding his hole.

It’s almost brutal. Kai holds Sehun down to the table with one hand at the back of his neck while the other holds Sehun’s hip to keep him steady. Kai’s hips snap forward over and over, driving his dick into Sehun’s ass so hard it makes his teeth rattle. 

However much of Sehun’s hard-on that disappeared when he was focused on riding Kai’s cock comes back full force now. Ragged grunts are pulled from Sehun’s throat as Kai fucking redefines the word ‘fuck’ with his dick.

And Sehun loves it.

“Pretty, tight little hole. So fucking tight.”

Sehun doesn’t realize it until it happens, but suddenly his gut tightens up and every nerve in his body seems to set on fire as Kai’s cock grazes against his prostate. He didn’t even notice Kai was looking for it.

“There you are, baby,” Kai groans out above him. The hand on his hip moves to Sehun’s lower back, pressing down as the hand on the back of Sehun’s neck shifts around to the front, grasping Sehun just under the jaw and pulling his head back. Kai forces Sehun to arch and Sehun cries out at the new angle. “Shh, I got you.”

It’s probably supposed to be comforting, but Sehun is too overwhelmed to notice.

Sharp cries spill out of his mouth as Kai jabs his cock in short, rapid, hard thrusts, nearly every single one hitting Sehun’s prostate at the same time. Kai’s hand is tight around his throat, blunt nails digging in through the fabric of his gloves, nearly cutting off his air and somehow it’s that thought that sends Sehun tumbling over the edge.

Sehun comes with a near-scream, his cock twitching and spilling out come onto the floor. His whole body shakes with it, his hands and toes curled in as it thunders through him. Dimly, above him, he can hear Kai saying something and as Sehun comes down, his breath ragged and heavy, he realizes that Kai hasn’t stopped.

“—fuck—oh, holy fuck— you almost got me there, baby!” Kai lets out a whooping, breathless laugh. “Got such a tight fucking ass almost made me come.” He buries deep and leans down close, his lips brushing against Sehun’s ear as he speaks. “Don't worry, baby. It's not over yet. I’m gonna take good care of you.”

“Fuck— Ow —” Sehun is still reeling when Kai fists a hand in his hair and hauls him up, arms flailing. Kai’s front is plastered to Sehun’s back, his clothes sticking to the sweat on Sehun’s skin. He wraps one thick arm around Sehun’s front, his hand coming up to grasp Sehun’s shoulder and it’s that grip that he uses to yank Sehun back onto his cock. “Jesus Christ!”

“Yeah, that’s right, baby,” Kai says, teeth at Sehun’s earlobe until Sehun cries out at that twist of pain and pleasure that shivers down his spine. "So needy. That’s why you were so fucking thirsty for it, begging to be fucked.” 

Kai’s hips snap forward, fucking into Sehun with longer, slower, languid thrusts that make Sehun hate him and want him even more, “Gonna make sure you can’t walk for a week, not without thinking of me.”

“Fucking asshole,” Sehun manages to gasp out as his cock starts to fill out again. He didn’t get any time to recover and now he’s almost there again. Even without looking, he’s sure his cock is bright red. “Fucking hate you. Keep fucking me like that, come on.”

Kai just laughs, breathless, but never once losing his focus as he continues fucking into Sehun’s hole like he wants to stay there forever. “Such a cock whore you are.”

Teeth and tongue trail up and down Sehun’s neck as Kai fucks him with wild, yet somehow controlled, abandon. It hits Sehun that Kai’s leaving marks, that anyone will see them and know what he’s done, but instead of feeling guilty or ashamed, Sehun almost reels with pride.

Kai keeps up a constant stream of dirty talk in Sehun’s ear all through it, mostly focused on how tight Sehun is for him. It’s not for anyone, but somehow that’s what gets to Sehun, that his body is just for Kai to have and to use, how no one could ever fuck Sehun so good --so arrogant, so infuriatingly true--, how he’ll make Sehun beg for more.

Suddenly, Kai pulls out and Sehun whimpers at the loss of him, reaching greedy hands back for Kai to force him back if he has to.

“Gimme a sec, babe, I’m gonna come soon and I wanna see it fill you up.” Kai moves away from Sehun, but he keeps a hand on Sehun’s lower back and Sehun is grateful for that point of contact that helps him stay on unsteady legs. Somehow Sehun is disappointed and excited to hear that it will be over so soon.

“C’mere.” Kai’s hands are on his hips again, pulling him back and Sehun goes automatically. He’s almost dismayed as he goes to settle in Kai’s lap, his legs screaming from the effort of riding Kai before and keeping himself upright now and it seems that Kai wants that again.

Except this time Kai is hunched in his seat a little as he pulls Sehun into his lap. He makes Sehun wrap an arm behind his neck before he grabs Sehun under his thighs and lifts Sehun’s legs up and open until all of Sehun’s weight is supported by Kai. Sehun’s cock lets out a spurt of precome just knowing that Kai is so fucking strong.

“Angle it down a little—there.” Kai says and Sehun realizes with a start that he can see everything reflecting on the mirror supported right above them. And the sight is filthy, downright pornografic. 

His hole is bright red and gaping slightly without Kai’s cock to fill it up. And Kai’s cock looks huge in comparison to Sehun’s hips and waist, almost comically so. Sweat gleams on Sehun’s milky skin, a stark contrast to Kai’s tanned hands and grey suits.

Sehun watches as Kai moves his hand from Sehun’s thigh to grip the base of his cock and guide it into Sehun. It’s fascinating and beyond arousing to watch as Kai’s cock sinks into him—both of them moaning, the stretch aching so beautifully—even more so knowing that they can see  _ everything  _ reflecting in the mirror. 

Once Sehun is fully seated on his cock, Kai adjusts his grip again, maneuvering Sehun’s weight around like it’s nothing. He practically folds Sehun in half in his arms, his large hands spread wide holding Sehun’s ass as he hunches down a little further in his seat.

Sehun glances in the mirror at Kai’s face and is struck by the look of intense concentration there. Kai’s dark brown eyes are nearly overwhelmed with black and he’s got his lower lip between his teeth as he stares into the mirror, watching as his cock sinks slowly into Sehun’s hole over and over.

Sehun can’t help it, not anymore. He tangles a hand into Kai’s hair and yanks, forcing Kai to look up at him. Either Kai’s so surprised by it that he doesn’t know how to react or he’s into it because he hardly fights the pull of Sehun’s hand.

Sehun leans down and bites at Kai’s top lip until Kai gets the idea and kisses him properly. It’s just as forceful as the rest of him, overwhelming and demanding, but addicting.

Sehun yanks at Kai’s hair again to pull him away, “Fuck me, Jongin. Show me what you can do.” He demands, seemingly oblivious to the name he let slip from his mouth.

There's a surprised flash in Kai's eyes upon hearing his real name, before he gives him a grin that is positively feral.

Sehun’s eyes are immediately drawn back to the mirror, watching as Kai takes another moment to adjust himself, spread his legs a little wider and steady his grip on Sehun before he starts pounding into Sehun’s hole.

Kai’s hips snap up as he lowers Sehun down onto his cock to meet each thrust and it looks beautiful. Sehun can’t tear his eyes away from the slick mess of Kai’s cock fucking into his reddened and stretched out hole. Seeing it heightens everything, makes every wave of pleasure even stronger than before.

The pride is nearly overwhelming. The fact that Sehun can do this, can take Kai’s cock so well, that he’s satisfying a need and fulfilling a purpose.

Sehun feels like a god.

“—fuckin’ fuck, baby, look at that gorgeous little hole all open and hungry for my cock—” It’s almost nonsense now, what Kai’s saying, but Sehun still moans in agreement.

“Give it to me, fill me up—Jongin—please—” Sehun gasps out around the uncontrollable moans that spill out of his mouth. He’s so hard it hurts, his dick still over-sensitized from before, but he already knows he’s going to come again.

“— babe —” Kai groans and then it breaks within him. He drops Sehun down onto his cock and squeezes, pulling Sehun tight against him as he shouts against Sehun’s skin. Sehun keens at the too-hot feeling of come spurting into him, filling him to the brim and flowing over. Sehun can see it seeping out every time Kai pulls out, keeps fucking right through it, his hips giving desperate, rapid twitches up into Sehun’s hole.

Before Sehun can do it himself, Kai’s hand scrambles for Sehun’s dick as he buries deep and Sehun comes from just a few strokes and the intoxicating sensation of Kai’s cock still twitching and drooling out come into him. He comes so hard he almost blacks out and when he comes back to his senses, his body is still twitching with the aftershocks.

Tiredly, He can see it when Kai lifts him up off his cock and come starts leaking out of his puckered out hole.

Sehun barely has time to get his feet under him before Kai is pushing him off his lap and even then, Sehun’s legs just give out beneath him and he falls to his knees on his clothing lying piled on the floor. He’s sweating, still breathing hard and there’s come splashed over his stomach and spilling out of his hole onto his clothes. He’s a fucking mess and yet he’s never felt more satisfied. He would be content just to lay down right here and fall asleep.

Sehun watches through bleary eyes as Kai reaches into his pocket and pulls out a stained and dirty handkerchief that he uses to wipe his cock clean. Sweat makes Kai’s clothes cling to his body and Sehun has the urge to demand Kai remove his shirt so Sehun can lick the sweat from his skin.

Once Kai is clean and tucked in, he grabs Sehun again and puts him on his lap again, silently. Sehun, unable to do anything else, lets Kai clean him up as well. Down his back and his sore ass. Between his thighs and along his soft shaft too. And it's all so tender and intimate that almost feels like a blissful dream.

Resisting the hold on him hurt. Sehun clenches his teeth for a moment, then gives in. He wants this far too much—he's too stupid and weak, and still too close to the man whose lap he sits in. He meets Kai’s eyes, and they are too shiny, too full of sentiment. Sehun can’t stand to keep staring into them, but can’t look away again, either. 

He lets his eyes close, instead, and feels the delicate press of a too-soft kiss as Kai leans in toward him. Kai doesn’t pull away afterward, just stays there with his lips over Sehun’s. Hand slowly moving up and down, still wringing pleasure out of him, keeping him teetering right on that edge.

So Sehun kisses back. Kai becomes gentler after Sehun finally responds; the grip in his hair no longer painful, fingers moving around to stroke the lines of his face.

Kai is kissing him like he’d never get another chance to, like he wants to memorize every inch of him, the feeling of every touch they shared. Sehun both hears and feels the shuddering breath Kai lets out against his lips. Kai kisses his temple and just below his ear, all along his jaw, before pressing their foreheads together.

He inhales sharply, then speaks in a smaller, more broken-sounding voice than Sehun has ever heard from him. "Why was I not surprised you know my real name?"

Shocked by the realization he uttered the other's real name out loud, Sehun stops breathing for a moment, looking at Kai—no, Jongin—practically vibrating with the force of holding everything back. 

"I know everything about you." He confesses. "Where you live, where you went to school, etc etc." Until hours ago he'd have told himself he did this for protection, but there was a huge part of him that did it for pure interest as well.

"Why do I feel like you ran this background check not just for fun?" Kai seems to read right through him. Sehun averts his gaze timidly, and shrugs. 

"Maybe you're onto something."

Kai frowns up at him, skeptically. Sehun cracks a smile at him.

"But don't worry about your assets. I'm not going to hack them off your savings. Unless you're stealing from those who really deserve it."

Kai's eyebrows shoot up, impressed. 

"Is that what you do?"

"It's just a hobby of mine." Sehun justifies. A hobby that he takes too seriously, that he might as well just call his job now. "Shocked much?"

Kai's still silent, staring at him starstruck, left with a collection of fuzzy and clear impressions, overlapping and merging as he tries to search the face staring back at him, with a twitching scowl that threatens to fall into regret if not kept in check. 

Sehun's head begins to ache again from the almost cross-eyed focus, so he pulls away slightly. Kai must have taken the movement as a rejection, head turning to the side as if slapped, eyes squeezing shut.

Sehun reaches out to touch his face . He's gentle, cupping Jongin’s chin, thumb brushing over the line of his mouth where he's still biting his torn lip. He tilts the other’s face back towards him, meeting only a small amount of initial resistance.

"I thought you were aware of your targets' wrongdoings."

"I usually just ask for a name and a huge paycheck." Kai answers bluntly. 

"Well, in my defense, I'm only returning people's money. And of course, getting some for myself." Sehun says, with matching honesty. "I do enjoy pissing them all off, though."

A smile forms on Kai's features, maybe the very first genuine one that Sehun witnesses, full of teeth and dimples. And it's certainly the most beautiful thing Sehun's ever witnessed.

He leans in again, touching their lips together, and Kai opens to him completely, letting out a heaving breath that would almost be a laugh if not channeled directly into a deep kiss. He runs his fingers through Jongin’s hair, caressing down his neck and the tops of his shoulders, stroking his sides. He can feel Jongin shaking under his touch, so much emotion bubbling up and over into every meeting of their mouths.

That's when the sound of people approaching reaches them. It's distant and in quantity. Most of all, it feels endangering.

"Did you hear that?" Sehun asks quietly, brows knitting in wariness. But the lack of response from Kai has him halting. Kai is staring at him with a look of raw regret and guilt, and it doesn't take long for Sehun to put two and two together.

"Oh…" He mutters. "Guess I was wrong. You're really gonna sell me out, aren't you?" He manages a chuckle, but it's not one for pleasure. He's hit with thunderous sadness and shame. Unlike before, this shame hurts, it aches deeply. He foolishly believed, for the briefest second, that Kai felt something, the same thing Sehun felt, something he can yet put a name to. But something that feels real and healing.

He was wrong. He's stupid. He's still just a mission and a quick fuck, nothing else. Suddenly he feels cold, exposed, ashamed. It's only then he realizes he's still naked, pathetically so. Like a worthless little thing.

"Stand up. Get dressed." Kai blurts, pushing at Sehun's chest. Sehun tries covering his nakedness with his hands, though he can't reach all the spots he wants to hide. He thinks disappearing would be less painful than this.

"Don't you move." Kai orders, throwing Sehun's clothes in his direction. Sehun grabs them confusedly, but he supposes he should at least be dressed in order to be less humiliated as he's taken away. 

Kai signals at him to stay put, almost as bossy as he's been during sex. Sehun stays still, holding back tears that are breamming in his eyes. He will not let himself cry as he admits defeat. Perhaps once he's all alone in his cell he can allow his broken heart to cry out and then laugh at his own stupidity, for letting himself be led on and fooled like this.

Kai drifts towards the doors and pushes them open, being met with a full squad of police officers, all with their guns at the ready, bullet proof vests and everything. 

"Hands in the air!" They all shout in unison, making Sehun wince from the dark corner he's standing. He sees Kai raising his palms, an instinctive reaction, before he saunters out of the trailer.

"Geez, it's me. He's not here." He says, and everything grows awfully quiet. Sehun's heart is leaping aggressively in his chest. Still, he takes Kai's words to heart and remains still, just listening, once again hiding, every nerve on edge.

"Have you searched the place?" A female voice asks, authoritative sounding. 

"It's all clear. We just wasted our time. Again." Kai replies in a perfectly balanced voice, like he's so used to lying, like there's no differences between lies and truth.

"This boy is really always one step ahead of us." Someone remarks, irritation rich in their voice. The last thing Sehun's ears are able to catch as the group marches away, is when Kai says. 

"Tell me about it."

Alone once more in the darkness of his own hideout, it takes Sehun a few seconds so it can finally sink in. It isn't the first time, most likely not the last either. 

He's been right all along. Again, Jongin let him go. 

**Author's Note:**

> KAI is coming soon, so please stream.  
> [X](https://twitter.com/_sehuning_)  
> Find me on twitter!


End file.
